A Little Spot of Merthur
by 0elmorox0
Summary: A collection of one shots influenced by music. All slash, not all will have sexual contents, but all imply them at some point. Accepts requests. Enjoy.
1. Rumour Has It

**Disclaimer: I do not own the creative world of the Arthurian legend nor anything from the show Merlin. **

**A/N: This is the first "chapter" to my collection of one-shots. Each will be different and unique, hopefully none the same. They will be based off of the songs in my Merlin playlist, so if you want to see one based off of a certain song, let me know. So, the first one. Enjoy!**

_**Rumour Has It**_

Merlin was upset, and that was putting it lightly. He was furious with the world, with is so called friend, with Morgana, but mostly with Arthur. It was all Arthur's fault, even if it wasn't, Merlin was going to continue to blame Arthur for the way eveything was.

Merlin had left three months ago for a small journey back home. He had missed his mother and wanted to pay respects to his old friend Will and the place he grew up. It had been over two or so years since Will's death, but Merlin still felt the pang in his chest. Of course, it wasn't just from watching your childhood friend die. It was because of having to lie to Arthur's face more than one time. Lying to the man you loved just wasn't an easy task Merlin had come upon understanding. So, when Merlin appeared back in Camelot to find that the newly crowned king had taken a bride, Merlin was quite furious. His first stop was to Gaius to check in, but soon after that he was headed up to the ward - or rather princess of sorts - to gain the wanted information.

"Enter," Merlin heard Gaius say after a slight knock on the physician's door. He slowly crept through the door planning on scary the old man just a tad, or as much as you could after you knocked on a door before entrance.

"Merlin, you can't fool an old man like myself. It is quite useless to try," Gaius called out with his back to Merlin and his face examining his work. But, as he turned around to face the young warlock, a bright smile told Merlin that he was kidding, no matter how true the words were.

"Merlin, how was your trip?"

"Relaxing if you wish to put it that way," Merlin replied as he waltz over to the work space.

"I sure hope so. You were gone longer than anyone expect. Arthur had many thoughts on sending knights out to your village to at least be sure you were still alive," Gaius explained, eyeballing the measurement of some chemical of such.

"Arthur thought of me?"

"Don't act so surprised Merlin, you are his servant, or more so his friend. He wouldn't be Arthur without worrying about you."

"Yes, yes, of course. Well, I must check in with the others now. I shall be back later," Merlin said running out the door.

It was only so that Arthur had thought of Merlin, for he knew that he had meant something to the king. Arthur had saved Merlin's life almost as many times as Merlin had saves his. He would not have risked his life so much if he hadn't meant something more than just a lowly servant. But, Merlin didn't know how much he meant to the king, so naturally his heart jumped at the bit of information Gaius had given him.

Merlin quickly made it to the main part of the castle in a matter of minutes, saying hello to all those who spoke to him. To be honest, there were not many people who talked to Merlin at all unless with Arthur or Merlin needed information. Most of the people kept to themself only out of fear of anyone personally connected to the Pendragon family. But, it might as well been because Merlin was on a mission, and in no need to sit and talk to many of the people.

"Merlin!" he heard a strong voice from his right yell. Turning his head ever so slightly, he saw three masses of hair, two deep brown and the other short and blonde. Without having to see them, he knew that Percival, Lancelot and Gwaine were making their way slowly to him, big smiles on their face due to Merlin returning to Camelot.

"Merlin! So glad to have you back! Almost thought you had died," Gwaine said, pulling Merlin into a awkward hug of sorts.

"Nice to have you back Merlin. Arthur was yet again attempting to have a search party go out and find you," Percival proclaimed as they began walking with Merlin in the direction he was going. He really didn't want the company on the way to Morgana's room, but he had missed his friends. They were nice to have around.

"I had a right sense to hit Arthur upside the head the fourth time he tried to do it, but now it is the fourteenth time and it is like second nature," Gwaine remarked.

"He tried to send out a search party fourteen time?" Merlin asked amazed.

"Yes. Fourteen times of worrying about to a point of break and trying to bring you back to Camelot, even against your will if that was needed," Lancelot confirmed as Merlin stopped dead in his tracks.

"Why would he send a search party if he knew exactly where I was going?"

"Well..." Gwaine started.

"There has been some rumours going around the kingdom," Lancelot interrupted Gwaine giving him a look that told him to shut up more than anything.

"Rumours? About what?" Merlin asked.

"About you naturally," Gwaine answered taking a bite of an apple that Merlin was sure had appeared from nowhere.

"There have been rumours about me going around the kingdom for three months and no one thought to come and get me?"

"They were horrible rumours, Merlin!" Lancelot announced.

"What were they?" Merlin demanded.

"That you were a female and pregnant with Arthur's baby," Percival said from agaisnt the wall.

"That you were a sorcerer and Arthur spared your life as long as you left Camelot for ever," Gwaine said finishing off his apple as Lancelot gave Merlin a look of remorse.

"Is that it?"

"Not at all, Merlin," a sweet voice interjected announcing the presence of yet another person. Turning to look at the origin of the voice he saw Morgana standing there in a dark blue dress that made her look like a goddess. Though Merlin fancied Morgana a lot, he was in love with the devil's brother.

"Morgana!" Merlin yelled walking at a fast pace toward her to envelop her in a hug so grand it should have hurt.

"Nice to have you back Merlin. Have a safe journey?"

"Indeed," he said as he let go of the witch and his friend.

"May I still the fellow from you three for a bit?" Morgana asked Percival, Lancelot and Gwaine linking her arm with Merlin.

"Yes, my lady," Lancelot answered as he bowed watching the two turn away and stalk off.

"I swear, if Merlin doesn't marry Arthur, he is going to marry Morgana," Gwaine spoke as Percival laughed his agreement.

Merlin and Morgana walked to her chambers, ignoring the door that blanked out Merlin's mind. Once they reached upon their destination, they made themselves comfortable within the suite.

"So what is this I hear about rumours about me? Me! No one even knew I existed until I left!" Merlin yelled, not being as comfortable as he would have liked.

"None of them are true Merlin, except the sorcerer one," Morgana explained lightly. When Morgana had begun to sense that she was a seer, Merlin had told her of his own powers so they both would not feel so alone. That was how they got so close, almost like brother and sister if you didn't see some of the things they tried on each other exploring their magical powers.

"Besides that one, which only Gaius, you and I should know about, what are the others?"

"The last one was that you and Arthur had been together, but before Uther's death, he banished you from the kingdom. He then forced Arthur to marry Gwen in order to keep each of you from them. Of course, this is just a rumour because I know it not to be true. But, most of the surrounding villagers have made it seem like the logically explanation as to why the pri- king's beloved servant was gone for three months without giving word to his friends," Morgana explained furthur giving a judgmental yet friendly look to Merlin on the last part.

"I got carried away with helping to attend to everyone. So is that why i got strange looks on my back to the castle?" Merlin asked, laying down on Morgana's bed as if it was his own.

"That is most likely the reason. The first one can be dismissed now because you clearly were not gone nine months and you have shown had you been a woman and pregnant. The other two will probably spread more now that I think about it."

"Is there-"

"Oh my," Morgana interjected the beginning of Merlin's sentence.

"What?"

"There is one more that you should worry about," Morgana conveyed with a worried look on her face.

"Which is?"

"That Arthur loves you and when you so assumed fled the kingdom he vowed to bring you back until his dying day."

Merlin thought for a minute. Arthur was worried about him, trying to send out patrols to find him, wanting him to come back to Camelot as soon as possible. From the outside it seemed as if this rumour was true; that Arthur did love him. But, Merlin knew that if love was being put onto the table, it was brotherly coming from Arthur. Either way, this was the rumour that could be true.

"Is it true?" Merlin insisted with a question.

"Is what true?"

"Don't be coy with me Morgana. Does Arthur love me? Did he vow to bring me back until his dying day?"

"More or less, yes, it is true."

It was quiet for a few minutes while Merlin thought out his next words and Morgana studied his face seeing that in the past three months it had changed.

"How does- to what extend is this _love_ he has for me?" Merlin asked coyly.

"I don't really think it is for me to say. Maybe you should go see him."

"Why did he marry Gwen?"

Merlin was now getting up and walking around the room. He was too nervous to sit.

"To keep the blood line going," Morgana suggested with a shrug.

"You don't know?"

"He doesn't tell me everything, Merlin."

"So you know-"

"Go ask him, now. Gwen is spending time with her brother today so Arthur is alone. If you ask I am sure he will tell you," Morgana concluded standing up and leaving her own room. She knew Merlin well and knew that he would need time to think before he did anything. And think he did.

_"Morgana says he loves me, but she won't tell me in which way. If I go there and declare my undefying love for him, and he doesn't feel the same way things could go very bad."_

The one thing Merlin didn't know was if Arthur knows he is a sorcerer. He had been gone for three months, and in three months Morgana could have told Arthur about her powers, and even his own. Maybe to protect herself, or to protect him, but he didn't know. He didn't know anything. He needed to find out and fast of he was going to have a heart attack.

He was stalking across the room and was near the door when it burst open and a stature with broad shoulders walked through. Merlin knew who it was by the way they walked, not by the brilliant blue eyes catching his eye. He didn't dare speak either, he simply watched Arthur come in the room, shut the door, and stare at him for what seemed like years.

"I didn't think you were ever going to come back," Arthur spoke first, softly but as kingly as he could make it.

"I am sure you would have sent people to get me if I stayed away any longer," Merlin retorted quickly.

"Merlin-"

"No, don't Merlin me. I was only gone for three months and I come back and here that you tried to send knights to get me after two weeks?"

"Yes but-"

"Didn't trust me? Didn't know how to tell me that you didn't want me to go before I left?"

"Came to a realization more like it," Arthur muttered under his breath so Merlin only heard a mumble and a groan.

"What? I am here now, so tell me _everything_, and I mean _everything_."

"I don't understand-"

"You married Gwen," Merlin blurted. Arthur looked down and Merlin could see Arthur's face fall.

"Yes, I did marry Guinevere."

"How come no one told me until I got here an hour or so ago?"

"Because no one could find-"

"I told you where I was going. I went home, Arthur. Did you not tell anyone else that?"

Merlin studied Arthur's face as he brought it up to look into the dark that he assumed Merlin's face was in.

"No," he admitted.

"Why the hell not?"

"I was afraid that if my knights saw you without you having warning they were there that...that you would..."

"That I would what?" Merlin asked completely fed up where this conversation was going.

There was a gust of wind from the window and Merlin turned to look at it. He did not notice the window open before when he came into the room but he was sure it had gotten colder. Still looking out towards the window he did not feel Arthur walk quietly to stay directly in front of him until Merlin turned his head around again. In only seconds Arthur pushed his lips against Merlin's, snaked his arms around Merlin's waist and had Merlin gripping Arthur's shoulders. It was completely unexpected, but Merlin would not have done it any other way.

Arthur pulled back lightly, leaving his body pressed firmly against Merlin's and leaving them both breathless.

"I didn't want you to run away," Arthur said between breaths. "I was afraid you just wanted time for yourself, that you didn't want to be here anymore."

"I never wanted to leave, but I needed to see my mother. Morgana said to go, she pursuaded me."

"Morgana is a hand full," Arthur laughed.

"Did she tell you-"

"That both of you are sorcerer's?"

"Yes," he breathed out a breath he had no clue he was holding.

"Yes. She explained everything."

"And you aren't mad?" Merlin asked as he moved back to look Arthur in the eyes.

"Not mad as persay hurt more that you lied to me for years. But, I got over that when she told me you loved me."

_"That evil little witch,"_ Merlin thought.

"She wasn't suppose to be the one telling you that," Merlin said quietly.

"Better that she did though," Arthur replied, moving his hands up and down Merlin's side.

"Not that I was a sorcerer, dollophead."

"Oh...hey! Just because we are..._here_ doesn't mean you can call me a dollophead."

"We are...here... in Morgana's chambers in the middle of the day with no one around and I can't call you dollophead?"

"Not at all, Merlin," Arthur said before capturing Merlin's lips once more.

There was so much more that Merlin wanted to discuss with Arthur like what they were going to do with Gwen, exactly what Morgana had said, why Gwen was mysteriously out today of all days, and how Arthur knew to come into Morgana's chambers. But, all the talking about have to wait as Arthur started to undo Merlin's trousers one painfully string at a time.


	2. The One Time Arthur Let Merlin Run

**A/N: This is just a short little ficlet I wrote at midnight. I hope you like it. Based off of the song No Light, No Light by Florence + The Machine**

_ You are the hole in my head, you are the space in my bed, you are the silence in between, what I thought, what I said._

It was over before it began, as people always said. It wasn't mean to be, he knew that from the start. He wasn't allowed to be with him no matter how hard his heart yearned for the man. He was the king for crying out loud, he should be allowed to make his own damned decisions, but his advisers declared it wrong in every aspect he would have though possible. Even the one adviser he was hoping would object, denounce everybody else's opinion said it was wrong, it could not be done. And that was how Merlin stopped talking to him; who ever knew telling someone you loved them would ever achieve such a thing? He had successfully pushed him away and it only had him thinking more and more as the days passed. His bed seemed a little more lonely, a little more cold, his brain a little more fogged, his steps taking him nowhere but everywhere with each passing day. Everything was pointless now.

_ You are the nighttime fear, you are the morning when it's clear, when it's over, you're the start, you're my head and you're my heart._

It wasn't that Merlin didn't feel the same way, in fact, he felt more than the same way. But, he was scared. Scared of what the other advisers and people of the court would say, what would be said by the people, who would turn on him, no, who would turn on Arthur. He spent many long nights thinking about it, and he concluded that if he could sacrifice one thing that he wanted for the good of the people, he would just have to suffer. Those long nights were spent crying, being angry, throwing things in his room, wanting to scream to the stars, but every morning he would put his facade back on, hide the tears and the sorrows. Normally, he hid his feelings well for he always had. But, since he had taken to ignoring him as much as possible those feelings would easily resurface any time he saw Arthur or heard his voice. He didn't even have to hear his voice, just the sounds of his footsteps against the stone sent him into a wreck.

_ To the crowd I was crying out and in your place there were a thousand other faces._

Arthur knew he was making the greatest mistake of his life but he couldn't find himself to care. If the people were not going to allow to him to be with the man he loved, he was going to have to get the hell over it and find someone who could give him an heir. It was pointless really, placing another Pendragon on the throne. None of them were really amazing at the job and it seemed most people hated them anyways. But to hell with it. It was just another thing in his life that he couldn't control.

The entire court was filed into the hall and Arthur looked out at the people. So many faces, none of them the most important. He sighed, then said the things he would always regret.

"Thank you for gathering in the hall today. Very...good news is the reason we gather together. In one month's time I will be marrying. For those that wish I marry a noble woman, I am sorry to inform you that I will be marrying Guinevere." An applause filled the hall as Arthur faked an expression of joy and looked to see if he could see Merlin.

The hall was full, but he always knew Merlin stood at the front. And that was where he found him, slowing backing into the crowd with a battle face but the eyes of an abused dog. Arthur knew then he had to fix it, if it was even fixable.

_ I was disappearing in plain sight, Heaven help me, I need to make it right._

Never had he felt such pain ring all over his body. It was unbearable, just the thought alone. He had always known that Arthur would have to get married and have an heir one day, but he didn't think that day would come such a short time after he pronounced his love for him. He looked at Arthur then, backing away, planning to run. He knew his guard was down, but he could care less right now. Arthur's eyes found his own and all hell broke loose. The look in Arthur's eyes were one of pain, guilt, apology, and even worse love. Merlin turned around and ran, he had to make everything better, even if it involved running.

Would you leave me if I told you what I'd done?

And would you leave me if I told you what I'd become?

Arthur saw Merlin run, looking as heartbroken as a man could be. He was still for a moment, debating on whether to let the man run away or to chase him, but his initial instincts kicked in and he ran after his servant.

"Arthur where are you going?" he heard Gwen yell after him.

"I will be back in a bit! Start the feast without me!" he order the woman behind him as he made his way through the congratulating crowd. He didn't want them to say congratulations, he wanted them to tell him he was wrong, that this was a mistake, that everything would work out for the best.

He had finally made his way out of the crowd and into the hall. He was pleasantly surprised to find Merlin standing there looking directly at him. His expression was full of hurt, but even worse, his eyes were full of hate, hate he didn't even know Merlin was capable of.

"Merlin I am-"

"Save it Arthur. You did what you had to do."

"No, Merlin, I mad a mistake. I should never have agreed to it, done it, said it, I am sorry. Damn Merlin, I am sorry. Please don't run, don't run away from me."

"Well to late for that now, isn't it?" Merlin replied quickly in a stone cold tone.

"Please Merlin-"

"It is too late, Arthur. I have to go."

"Well why the hell do you, then?"

"I think you know very well why I have to leave."

"No, it isn't hitting me in the face like you expect it to, so please tell me."

Arthur was quiet as he watched Merlin's face. He knew exactly why Merlin wanted to leave, but he wanted to hear him say it. Out of everything, the weeks of silence, longing, hatred, love, and every other feeling in the world, Merlin had not said that he felt the same way about Arthur. Of course he knew it, but he wanted to hear it from his mouth.

"Because I love you, Arthur. Is that what you wanted to hear? I love you but I can't be with you, I shouldn't even be in Camelot. It was pointless to come here all those years ago. It was dangerous but once I was here I couldn't leave. All because of you, stupid destiny."

"Merlin, you are blabbing again. What in the world are talking about with this destiny stuff and Camelot being dangerous?"

Merlin's face went from being surprised to being fearful. Whatever Merlin had said, he wasn't meant to.

"Come with me," Merlin whispered and began walking the halls to his chamber, the one Arthur had given him only a short while ago. Once they were in there, Merlin closed the wooden door and locked it.

"What are we doing in here? Are you going to tell me-" Arthur stopped. Merlin's hand was on fire. "Merlin! You're hand! It's on fire!"

Merlin sighed. "Arthur, look closely." And so Arthur did. As he looked closer, he could make out a ball, a ball of fire. But, his hand wasn't burnt or burning because the ball of fire was hovering over his hand. Arthur's eyes went wide with realization.

"Merlin, where did you learn that?"

"I was born with it, but I came here to be taught."

"By who?"

"Arthur that doesn't matter I-"

"Who?"

"Gaius."

Arthur sighed. Merlin was a sorcerer, and even though he should be burned at the stake this very moment, he couldn't. It would break him.

"That's why it was dangerous to come here, why you should have never came here. But you said you stayed for me?"

"Arthur-"

"Merlin," Arthur warned.

"Yes, I stayed here for you because the dragon said it was my destiny, that I was meant to protect you, no matter what."

They were silent for a moment before Arthur spoke again.

"Merlin, I can't change the law over night. You are going to have to leave, at least until I can change it."

"I was here for four and a half years, I know you can't change the law over night, I am not asking you to."

"Then you know that now that I know it isn't safe for you to be here n-"

"It isn't safe for who? Me or you?"

"You, Merlin. I want to keep you safe?"

"No, you want to keep your pride and ego in check because now you are starting to realize that I have saved you more than enough times to be knighted, but I can't be. Maybe not because you don't want me to, but because I can't fight how they fight, I will have to fight with something that is not legal in-"

"Because if you let anyone else find out, see you, or anything you could die Merlin. I can't always save you-"

"You haven't saved me as much as I have saved you."

"I don't want to have to get to the point where I decide whether you die or not, Merlin!" Arthur screamed.

"Who says you have to?" Merlin asked, his face passive, his eyes turned cold.

_ No light, no light, in your bright blue eyes, I never knew daylight could be so violent. A revelation in the light of day, you can't choose what stays and what fades away. _

_ And I'd do anything to make you stay. No light, no light, tell me what you want me to say._

Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes and shivered. They were full of pain; they were not the loving eyes that he always looked into when he was down. They were...gone. As gone as beautiful eyes could be.

"Please don't go," Arthur whispered, a tear streaming down his face. He didn't know what else to do.

"I have to. You don't always get to say what happens in Camelot. Somethings happen and you just have to get over it."

"Please. What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing. Like you always do," Merlin said turning around and unlocking the door. He looked at Arthur one more time before he left, no words said.

Arthur watched the shadow in the hall grow big, and then far to quickly disappear. The last thing he heard was a tear, his tear, hit the floor before he walked out of the room, backing his way to the hall for the feast he didn't want.


	3. Fishing Trip

**Fish Belong In The Lake, Not Married To Chicken**

"_Mer_lin! What are doing with that onion? Onions are for eating, not for using as bait!"

They were fishing today. No one knew quite what possessed them to go fishing - on a Tuesday no less - but they did. And it was the worst and the best trip they have ever taken. Morgana was catching the most fish by a landside, and it was her first time fishing. Gwen was second, but Arthur and Merlin were tied for last. Maybe it was the tactics they were using, but the girls would have told them it was their incapability to hold attention to anything for more than an hour.

"Arthur, if you are telling me you eat onions straight, then you are a lying a squid and I will set your tentacles are fire."

"I only have one tentacle and I need it, so please don't set it on fire."

"You don't _need_ it, you want it."

"Are you saying he pleases you more than you do him?" Morgana butted in.

"Don't answer that questions, Merlin."

"I am very well in my right to answer any question. Yes, Morgana I am saying that."

"That's sexy Arthur. If you weren't gay, I would marry you," Gwen said giving Arthur a wink as she caught her tenth fish.

"Another fish! You need to be put in a cage, Gwen," Merlin disappointily said looking at his own fish line.

"You would marry me anyways, Gwen," Arthur retorted giving his own wink.

"Hey!" Morgana and Merlin yelled at the same time.

"Don't yell at me Mr. 'I am going to catch fish with an onion.'"

"Onions are a very tacticle way to catch fish. Plus, it makes the fish taste better later," he defended.

"No, it makes it smell worse," Arthur said.

"The worse they smell, the better they taste." Merlin stuck his tongue out.

"That's false ghost rider," Morgana nonchantly said.

"I am a fish, not a ghost rider," Merlin shot back.

"Well, Mr. Fish, you are catching your own kind. Is that legal in the fish world?"

"Jedi aren't legal in the fish world, but I have yet to get arrested."

"Please tell me onions are too!" Arthur pleaded.

"Nope, onions are the national plant, actually."

"Is the Spongebob Squarepants theme the national anthem?" Gwen asked.

"Nope, it's Barbie Girl by Aqua."

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world..." Arthur started.

"Life in plastic, it's fantastic!" Gwen jumped in.

"You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere," Morgana sang.

"Imagination, life is your creation," Merlin finished.

"Come on Barbie! Let's go party!" they all sang.

"We're incredibly weird," Merlin said thoughtfully.

"No, there is no such thing as weird. Therefore, we are above normal," Morgana retorted back in an intellegentic manner.

"Catching fish with onions is above normal," Arthur spoke back, still dancing to Barbie Girl which was probably playing on repeat in his head.

"Pushing Arthur in the water is above normal," Gwen said making motions as to say she was fixing to push him in the muggy water.

"How about we not push Arthur in the water," Arthur sternly said in third person.

"OH MY GOSH!" Merlin yelled.

"WHAT?" the others yelled back.

"THERE IS A FISH ON THE LINE OR SOMETHING THAT LIKES ONIONS WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO?"

Arthur, Gwen, and Morgana looked at Merlin for a second with absolute amusement upon their face. Not only did Merlin not know what to do when a fish was attached to the line, but his entire body was trying to get the fish up. It wasn't like a normal fisherman, it was like he was preparing to jump in the long jump at an Olympic event, except just the opposite. It was Kodak worthy, Facebook worthy, everything worthy and they were just standing there, laughing internally.

"GUYS STOP STARING AND HELP ME!"

"Right, Merlin, reel in the wheel. Turn in towards you. Yes, right there," Morgana explained.

"That's it, honey, you are doing good," Gwen encouraged.

"Merlin, if you caught a fish, I will give you a blow job," Arthur encouraged in his own little way.

"Now is not the time for that, Arthur!" Morgana shouted.

"Now is always the time, Morgana, but that is beside the point because FISH AND ONIONS!" Merlin freaked out.

"Keep reeling it in, Merlin," Morgana said annoyingly.

"Why don't one of us just go in and get the fish. It is either dead or stopped trying by now! It isn't even putting a fight anymore."

It wasn't, and that was a problem. Or a blessing. One could never be sure when fishing with onions.

"I think Merlin should, since it is his fish," Arthur offered.

"I can't swim."

"You never know till you try," Arthur said with a shrug.

"Not today, my lovingly chicken who is afraid of water."

"Wait, Arthur is afraid of water?" Gwen asked. Morgana looked quite pleased with this bit of information.

"And onions."

"MERLIN!"

"Sorry dear, the first step in getting over a fear is to admit it."

"That is for addictions," Morgana reasoned.

"I think it works for fears too."

"I think my mastery of Jedi skills over your Hogwarts education works for fears," Arthur challenged.

"Jedis are not afraid of anything, Arthur. You must still be in training," Merlin talked back, setting the fishing pole down and moving to take off his shoes and shirt.

"I am not in training, Mr. Snape. Now what the hell are you doing?"

"Going to get my fish that caught the onion."

"You can't swim!" Gwen yelped.

"I can try."

"I ain't going in if you drown," Morgana said, moving farther away Merlin who was fixing to jump in.

"Neither am I. I don't have proper clothing," Gwen mentioned sweetly.

"And I am afraid of water, apparently," Arthur grumpily said.

"Well, I will be able to do it."

"Sure you will."

"Watch me."

They watched. They watched him jump in, looking like a seal. They watched him swim like a fish under the water for a minute, reach and grap something, push off of that mysterious rock in the water, and resurface in a matter of seconds. Having a Hogwarts education was entirely way better than being a Jedi. Or, he just had a small amount of gili weed in his system.

"Hey, I got the fish."

"You are a fish," Morgana said.

"But fish aren't married to chickens, so I can't be."

"Well, you are weird."

"I second that!" Gwen said.

"How did you learn to swim?" Arthur asked, quite amazed at Merlin.

"Instinct?" Merlin guessed.

"SORCERY!" Arthur yelled.

"DIE EVIL JEDI!" Merlin yelled back, moving to get out of the water.

"NEVER!" Arthur yelled, making a swift motion to picking Merlin up and out of the water, and poked him in the middle of his stomach. "There, you are dead."

"It's only a scratch, Arthur. I have had worse."

"He poked you, Merlin. I am pretty sure you are dead," Gwen said, completely serious.

"IT IS ONLY A SCRATCH!"

"You are all weird," Morgana said, going back to fishing and ignoring the quite hilarious people, though she would never admit it.


	4. Unexpected

_Merlin's POV_

His eyes are gorgeous. His lips are perfect. His nose wrinkles just right. There was nothing wrong about him. And when he smiled...damn. It was cliche to say that when he smiled Merlin's world stopped and revolved around that smile, but it was true. His smile could brighten up a day, change the attitude of a room, make something listen, and if needed to be, could make people change their mind about anything. It was just that quality Arthur had about him. Natural born leader, trained from birth, the body to match. His smile fit right in. He was almost too perfect.

Of course Merlin knew all about how imperfect Arthur was. Only a manservant of five or more years could tell you how many imperfections the king of Camelot had. And oh boy was it a long list. He interrupted people, was not the nicest, burped loudly after every meal, disregarded all intelligence that Merlin gave, was egotistical, and a number of other things.

But to Merlin, none of those mattered. There were just other things that Merlin loved. Plus, there were just as many good things about him. He was nice, loving, risked his life to save so many, cared about the people of Camelot, and had the fattest heart of anyone Merlin had met. He was perfect with flaws, and ever better without. He was Arthur Pendragon, king of Camelot, knight of the round table, husband of one Guinevere Pendragon. And that is all he will ever be.

Even though Arthur was perfect, perfect for Merlin, Merlin was far from perfect for Arthur. It would never work, which is why when Merlin turned around, he whispered a small spell producing eggs of all things to juggle with. He might have just been called a fool, but he was no idiot. He knew when to make the king look good, and now was that time.

_Arthur's POV_

When Queen Annis said that Merlin was a fool and that he should perform for entertainment, Arthur's heart dropped. Merlin was no fool no matter how many times Arthur called him that. He was the wisest person, most brilliant, and bravest person ever known to Arthur; not that he would tell Merlin that. No matter how much Arthur wanted to tell Annis off for the comment, he knew that doing anything other than agreeing with the queen would be damaging an alliance. So he went with it. But, the stare that Merlin gave him meant that he would get hell for it. If the stare sent shivers down his spine, he didn't let it show. He was a married man, a king! He could never let his feelings toward Merlin show in public. Gave the wrong idea.

But, Merlin surprised him yet again. After more than five years of being together, you would think that Arthur would have known that Merlin could juggle. Juggle eggs without breaking them for that matter! But no, Merlin successfully hid that he was more than a blubbering idiot. He was getting better at that.

There was something off with the trick though. Merlin could do a lot of things, juggling was something Arthur could imagine Merlin doing, but the twinkle in his eye why he did was not something Arthur was not expecting. He had seen that twinkle before; right after that whirlwind happened during the battle in Merlin's home town is just one of those times. It is almost as if there is gold circling throughout those proud blue eyes. They were familiar to Arthur, but they put him on edge as if he had seen them before in battle.

By the way Merlin was grinning, Arthur must have had a ridiculous looking face. It was a good thing that Arthur loved to see Merlin smile or that would have been awkward. Well, their whole relationship was awkward, but that was beside the point. It was just unexpected. Everything about Merlin was unexpected. And damn him if it wasn't the best thing about hi,.


End file.
